


Take care of me!

by HarryTwinks (AndroidHeaven)



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cuddling turning into something more, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Post-Coital Cuddling, Winks wants cuddles, eric babying winksy is the best thing on earth, extra soft Winks, soft Dier, very soft, very stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23565793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndroidHeaven/pseuds/HarryTwinks
Summary: Eric had always been extra sweet to Winks, taking care and babying him more than any other teammate did. Until he suddenly wasn't anymore. Harry is determined to get his cuddles again.
Relationships: Eric Dier/Harry Winks
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Take care of me!

**Author's Note:**

> I can't stoppppp I have so many ideas on these two aaaaaaaaaaaa 
> 
> but yea lol this is very stupid and I dont care

Winks is not entirely sure when exactly it had started, never noticed the reason either, but it had been constantly happening lately. It was common knowledge that everyone in the team liked to baby Harry every now and then, but the person who had always babied him the most was Eric Dier. Although everyone eventually did baby Winks a bit, he couldn’t shake off the feeling that Eric had always been the one to enjoy it the most. And well, Harry would be lying if he said he didn’t like just as much when Eric was being nice to him. Whether it was something as simple as Eric feeding him in the cafeteria or always hugging him as if he was a precious small thing, cooing his worries away before a tense match; Harry’s heart would always melt. 

Lately, it had seemed only as if Eric’s affection had grown much more towards him. Not only physically but also vocally. To anything Harry did, Eric would always comment something like ‘that’s cute’ or ‘that’s adorable’, which always resulted in Harry’s face reddening at the unexpected praise. If Harry was hugging him, if he was smiling or laughing at something or even when he was running; Eric would always say something akin to that and every time it made Winks blush and get a bit shy, especially when Eric said those things in front of another teammate. Not only that had become a thing, but Eric had also started to hug him more and even caress his hair sometimes when the opportunity presented itself (and Winks tried to create the said opportunities for him as much as he could) and started taking care of him in little things. Eric would brush off the dirt and grass that stained Winks during training, fix his hair whenever it got a bit too messy without him noticing it, massage and caress his legs whenever he got accidentally hurt in a game, constantly get him water so he would keep hydrated and other small stuff that kept making Winks feel like a spoiled little baby. Harry never ran away from these affections, and in fact cherished them the most, always trying to be around Eric so those things could happen. It even got to a point where whenever they were in a room with no current seats available, Winks would always gladly go and sit on Eric’s lap, not caring about how stupid it may look for anybody else. Eric would always hug him or lightly caress him with discretion whenever that happened, making Harry feel so tiny yet so special. Sometimes, there were places available for Winks to sit and it was obvious, but he didn’t care, he’d always go sit on Eric’s lap. 

That was until it all had suddenly changed. All those small affections, the praises, the hugs- everything stopped. At first Winks thought that Eric had been in a bad mood lately, but it was clear to everyone that he was as normal as ever. It all had stopped so suddenly that Winks couldn’t stop thinking about it anymore, trying very hard to understand why Eric had stopped being so caring and affectionate towards him. In fact, Eric didn’t even try to go after Winks anymore, adding more to the latter’s worries. Harry couldn’t shake off the feeling that maybe he did something wrong or did something to upset Eric, but whenever Harry talked to him, he didn’t seem to be angry or saddened at the younger man. It had all started to drastically increase Harry’s worries and confusion to a notch, to the point all he could think about was that. Although he wanted to know the reason, it wasn’t as if Harry could simply go to Eric and ask about it, that would be too embarrassing and awkward and probably would make everything worse, considering they had never even talked about how affectionate they were to each other before. Harry’s heart started to really break whenever he tried to create opportunities for Eric to shower him with affections as he used to, but the man would simply ignore it now. Whenever Harry wanted to sit on Eric’s lap, for an example, the man would either give him the space or if Winks was too quick and managed anyway, Eric would simply let him be and not caress him or anything of the sort, before getting up to go somewhere else. Harry’s heart was utterly shattered into pieces.

Still, Harry was not going to give up that easily. He wanted to know the reason or at least he wanted to try and get Eric back to baby him. Maybe Eric was just suddenly shy at doing those things in public ever since someone might have commented on it. Therefore, on a faithful day, Harry basically self-invited to Eric’s house. Eric would always invite Harry over to spend some time, but since he had stopped doing that as well, Winks had no choice but to ask to come over instead. Eric, the nice person that he was, obviously said yes even though Winks could swear that he was a bit taken aback at the idea. Harry didn’t let that affect him (tried, at least) and showed up at Eric’s house as planned and as previously agreed.

Eric didn’t take long to answer the door, nonchalantly letting Winks in, which was very uncharacteristically of him, since usually he would at least hug the other man. Harry shook off that fact from his mind and stepped in, suddenly feeling a bit nervous of being there when they weren’t exactly in a good place. Nevertheless, Eric acted normal as if he had always acted distant towards Harry in his life and that there was nothing different in his behaviour. They had chit chatted for a while before they settled on Eric’s couch to watch some TV, mostly swapping through some film channels. Harry wasn’t really paying attention to any of it, still wondering why Eric had sat so far away from him. He was getting bored of being distant, thus Winks moved and  _ tried  _ to reach Eric’s lap, but before he managed to, Eric had scooted away to give the space he thought Winks wanted. Harry mentally sighed but was not so quick to give up. He laid down on all the space he had now, due to Eric’s further distancing, but he tried to put his legs over Eric’s lap. It had only resulted in Eric scooting to the farthest end of the couch, giving him even more space to be comfortable. Harry mentally cursed; he didn’t want space, he fucking wanted cuddles. 

Yet Harry still did not falter in his want that had basically turned into need by then. Now that Eric was already the farthest away that he could be on the couch, there was nowhere for him to scoot away to. Harry lazily sat up, pretending to be solely focused on what was happening on TV, before moving to lay his head down on Eric’s lap. That’s when Eric suddenly got up and went to his kitchen to get some water for himself, leaving a very frustrated and  affection-starved Winksy on the couch. By now, Harry truly hated himself or Eric, he wasn’t sure anymore whose fault this was. He went back to his side of the couch, far away from where Eric had sat down when he returned with his glass of water. Harry noted how he didn’t even get  _ him _ a glass of __ water as he usually did, before collapsing on the soft sofa cushions in defeat.

Harry felt as if Eric was not only being distant but also cold to him and there seemed to be no logical apparent reason. He has no idea what he would have done to upset the man, and if he had, Eric wouldn’t pretend to be okay with him and even let him into his house if that was the case. There was no other plausible reason to  all of this other than the fact that Harry was probably left behind. Eric probably either found someone else to baby or simply got tired and bored of  Winksy . Harry wasn’t sure which option was worse, especially when it could be the two of them. Eric probably didn’t care about him anymore since  Winksy is boring. Eric finally found someone better to show his affections to, since his deep affections were once exclusive to Winks, now it was exclusive to somebody else, someone better. And the thought of it hurt Harry so bad. 

He couldn’t help but to let the tears creeping in the corner of his eyes escape and run down his face, his ideas and feelings getting a mess at the thought of being switched, of not being enough. Harry tried to keep it quiet, but he must have let an embarrassing noise escape his throat because Eric suddenly looked over at him, making Winks feel even more stupid for being there at all. 

“ Winksy ... Are you--” 

Eric cut himself off when he approached Harry on the sofa, suddenly realising that the latter was basically a sobbing mess, trying to hide behind the cushions. 

“ Winksy , hey.” He gently whispered, removing the cushions from his grasp as he pulled Harry up to hold him. “ Shhh , what’s the matter?”

Oh, now that bitch is hugging him, Harry realised between teardrops, still angry at himself and at the entire situation happening. Winks thought that there was no way Eric didn’t know the reason, yet he seemed so confused and clueless as he softly looked at Harry with worried eyes, caressing his back and hair like he used to do.

“Why are you being so cold to me?” Harry managed to say, his voice slightly cracking, making him sound even more hurt.

Harry could practically see Eric’s heart shattering at the guilt he felt now that he realised what was the reason for  Winksy’s tears. 

“Oh  Winksy , I’m not—I never meant to be cold.” Eric cooed but Harry was already too frustrated with how he had been treated in the past days.

“But you are! You don’t treat me nicely anymore and I don’t know why!” Harry protested; his voice shaky at the last bit as he thought about the possible reason. 

Eric shook his head, but it was mostly to himself as he processed what  Winksy was saying and realising how he was being a bit mean.

“I swear that was never my intention.”

“Then what is it? Why did you suddenly stop wanting to be around me?” Harry frowned as he  asked but was  actually more scared of the answer rather than angry at Eric.

Eric sighed briefly, wiping the last of Harry’s tears away as he tried to come up with a way to explain the misunderstanding.

“I didn’t stop because I wanted, I stopped because I thought that  _ you  _ would want it.”

Harry stared at him in confusion and disbelief, his gaze telling Eric to continue the explanation.

“The others said that I shouldn’t be so touchy with you if I didn’t know that you liked it or not.” Eric explained, feeling a bit awkward. “That maybe you just let me because you are too shy or scared to tell me off.” 

Winks wasn’t sure who the hell told Eric that, but he was pretty sure that they were probably hinting Eric to ask Harry about it, not to completely avoid him.

“Why didn’t you ask then?!”

“I thought it would be no use!” Eric defended himself, feeling a bit stupid now. “If you were too embarrassed to tell me to stop then you probably wouldn’t tell me either, even if I asked.”

They fell in silence for a few moments, the two trying to process everything that had happened and settling their misunderstandings. To say that Harry felt even more stupid now was an understatement, but Eric felt just as stupid, therefore it wasn’t that embarrassing.

“So, do you like it when I baby you?” Eric finally asked, although he probably already knew the answer now, something that if he had done before a lot of pain would had been avoided.

Harry looked at him, surprised that he was  actually asking him this. He nodded slowly but figured it would be better to vocalize his answer to avoid further misunderstandings and make it all a certain fact.

“Yes, I really do.” He answered honestly. “So don’t ever stop it.”

Eric couldn’t help but give a slight smile at the answer, his worries fading away from his heart and mind, especially when  Winksy smiled back. Since they established their mutuality about all the babying, Eric saw no reason for him not to be showering him with affections by now. Therefore, he gently pushed  Winksy back against the sofa so he could be on top of him and started to caress his hair and kiss random places of his face, cleaning the remnants of tears. Harry couldn’t stop smiling as Eric kept telling him sweet nothings and kept cuddling him. Eric kept saying things like ‘you are so adorable’, ‘your face is so soft’, ‘your eyes are so beautiful’ and even ‘your freckles remind me of the stars in the night sky’; Harry was basically melting as he giggled and smiled, feeling like the most special person on earth. Eric made it feel like nothing else existed at the moment but the two of them, that there was nothing more important than this feeling of completeness with each other. 

Maybe Harry got a bit carried away in his feelings, maybe he misinterpreted everything that had happened up until now or maybe he desperately wanted this to be as real as possible. Because when Winks held Eric’s face and gave him a small kiss on the lips, he didn’t feel like it was wrong, until he suddenly did. Eric froze in his movements, stopped all the cuddling and the sweet soft praises. It all made Harry panic, the silence and lack of response enough to drive him back to tears anytime soon; he probably ruined everything that they had just fixed. He could feel himself start trembling and his heart racing to the point Eric surely could hear it as well. 

“I-I’m sorry, I just thought —”

His words were soon cut by Eric’s lips back on his, sighing into the kiss as Harry tried to realise what was happening. Winks mind raced as the thought ‘Eric is kissing me’ filled his head until he finally realised that he wasn’t kissing Eric back. At the sudden realisation, Winks couldn’t help but press back to those lips with same affection and softness. It was all so sweet and ground-shaking that Harry forgot to breathe, only realising how he was out of breath when Eric broke the kiss to take a good look at  Winksy’s dazed eyes.

Eric gave him a small smile before giving a peck on the corner of his lips, close to his mouth, letting him know that everything was alright. 

“I feel the same.” Eric said before kissing his face again and resuming his petting.

Harry couldn’t help but smile back at him, his heart melting and his eyes watering with tears of joy that he refused to embarrass himself further and let those fall. 

They resumed their cuddling and snuggling for a while, everything seeming to be even sweeter than before and they didn’t know that was possible. Then they went back to softly kissing, their hearts poured into each other’s lips. Eric licked and gently bit down on Harry’s lips, before taking his tongue inside the other’s mouth to explore, relishing the small whimpers that escaped from  Winksy . Harry would be lying if he said that all this lovely making out wasn’t turning him on a bit, he had been touch-starved for too long to the point that anything Eric did would cause him to be  hyper sensitive . It didn’t take long for their making out to become a bit more heated, courtesy of Winks’ neediness and Eric starting to lose control because of him.

Eric started to roam his hands all over  Winksy’s body, his previously soft touches turning a bit more desperate, occasionally groping whatever he could reach. Harry whimpered when Eric’s hand had started to caress his skin underneath his t-shirt, before moving down to teasingly grope his butt. Harry opened his legs to let Eric properly set himself more comfortably between them, noticing how he was also getting hard.  Winksy grinded his hip up to meet Eric’s crotch,  in an attempt to show him what Eric was doing to him. Eric lowly groaned in response, deepening the kiss before grinding down to meet Harry’s crotch. Harry broke the kiss to moan as Eric pressed his hand against his clothed hard cock, relishing how the latter didn’t take long to free Harry’s dick from his pants. Eric started to work on him slowly at first, causing Harry to whine at the teasing as Eric kept licking and sucking down on his neck while working on his cock. Harry kept pushing against his hand and it didn’t take long for Eric to take the hint and increase the speed of his hand, occasionally flicking his wrist to tease  Winksy further. 

Although Harry loved to be babied and taken care of and made feel the most precious thing in the universe, he didn’t want to be a pillow princess. He travelled his hand Eric’s body and reached to his still clothed hard cock as well, rubbing against it at first before also freeing him from his pants. Harry tried his hardest to match his hand to the speed of Eric’s, but it was a rather difficult task considering Winks was starting to lose himself in the feeling, moaning every time the friction felt just right. When Eric increased his pace even more, Harry couldn’t focus on his hand anymore, moaning and whimpering freely at all the emotions building up, the familiar warmth pooling in his stomach. Eric removed Harry’s lingering hand from his own cock, only to grab both of their cocks together in his hand, working on them simultaneously. 

It didn’t take long for Harry to become a moaning mess, not so differently from Eric who occasionally grunted as they started to reach their peak. They kissed sloppily as Eric pace on their cocks increased, sometimes stopping the kiss to moan into each other’s mouths. It wasn’t long before Harry came with a loud whine, burying his face in the crook of Eric’s neck as the man came soon after, making a mess of themselves. They panted heavily, trying to catch their breath as they came down from their high together, Harry realising how his t-shirt was ruined now, but couldn’t care less. It had felt great and he was incredibly happy and extremely relaxed, not any different from Eric’s current mood as well.

Eric pressed a few sweet kisses onto his face before picking him up and taking them to his bathroom, where they showered together for a while, Eric carefully cleaning Harry up as if he couldn’t do it himself. After the shower Eric lent Harry some of his clothes, which were a bit too big and baggy on Winks’ smaller body, but it only made him look even cuter than he already was, besides it was very comfortable. They laid down on Eric’s bed and spent the next few hours just cuddling and snuggling into each other and there was nothing better than this and they both knew it.

There is nothing better than to be in the arms of the person you love.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments and kudos make my day and it helps me keep writing sooooo if you want to leave your feedback I WILL CRY TEARS OF JOY <3 Seriously! I'm stupid like that!
> 
> Once again pardon any grammar mistakes, english is not my native language :)


End file.
